Touch and Go
by Goku's Donut
Summary: Something is off about Chi-Chi today, but Goku can't quite put his finger on it - a two part ficlet
1. Chapter 1

**notes**: this is a request fic i did on tumblr, and since i haven't exactly been writing anything (especially anything db/z-oriented) for the past couple of months, i thought to post it here.

* * *

Something is off about Chi-Chi today, Goku thinks as he dunks his head underwater, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

The house is spotless, dinner (_and_ dessert) is finished, Gohan is studying, and Goten is sleeping. They're all the signs of a happy, yet incredibly temperamental housewife, so what could possibly be the problem? He recounts all the times she's yelled at him today - and even throughout these past few _weeks_ - but finds himself chuckling in response.

"It's impossible ta keep count'a somethin' like that," he muses when he rises, rolling a crick out of his neck. "She yells at me _all_ the time."

The thought is near fleeting when he exits the bath, leaving his dark hair to drip dry as he wraps a fresh, white towel around his waist. Chi-Chi's been following the same schedule since _forever_ - she cleans, cooks, readies Gohan for school, cleans some more, makes sure Goten studies, cooks some more, cleans one last time, and then goes to bed. The routine is repeated over and over and over again as if it's embedded in her soul. Nothing's _that_ different (not since he's come back to life, anyway).

Goku stretches as he pads his way from the bathroom to his bedroom, completely ignorant of the water trailing behind him. But when he steps through the door, he finds himself staring curiously at his wife, who hasn't moved so much as an inch away from their bedroom mirror since he first entered the bath.

Mildly surprised that she doesn't notice him, he crosses the room in a heartbeat, removing his towel from his waist to throw it over his shoulders, leaving his bottom bare to the world. He peers over her shoulder, eyes beaming with an innocent gleam that only he and his boys could pull off, and asks, "Wha'cha doin', Chi-Chi?"

She tenses, gasps, and turns around, brown eyes widening in misplaced fear. It's during this moment that Goku takes a good look at her. The lipstick stands out the most, bright and red and _odd_ against her unnaturally pink-dusted skin. Her lashes look longer, making her already large eyes pop even more, and he isn't quite sure what to make of that powder-stuff on her eyes. Suffice to say, he doesn't recognize her _at all_.

Chi-Chi almost averts her gaze, cheeks burning a natural red with what could only be described as embarrassment. She didn't count on her husband catching her in the act, even if he had watched her do this a million times before. Seldom does the princess put on makeup, especially out of something as silly as _insecurity_, but a part of her happens to buy into an innocent remark made by Bulma's mother yesterday.

And here she finds herself massaging the knotted flesh between her eyebrows and frowning at the blossoming crows feet nestling in the corners of her eyes not even five minutes after Goku enters the bath, with all the worry of a wife looking 'older than her husband.' It's unlike her to feel self-conscious over her appearance, but the idea that she looks older than Goku - who was dead less than a year ago - is definitely worth noting.

Chi-Chi allows herself a peek at Goku's expression, but is (un)pleasantly surprised when her husband throws his towel over her face, fingers going to work as he wipes away _everything_ she'd spent the past half-hour applying. She stares at him, wide-eyed and surprised, when he finally pulls back the make-up-spotted towel with a bright and cheerful smile.

"There ya go!" he says, throwing the towel over his shoulder with a proud grin. "Ya look _much_ better now, Chi-Chi."

While the sight of Goku's nude body hovering over her makes her want to scream in absolute frustration, she can't help but allow a smile to blossom over her lips.

_Oh, Goku_, she thinks, fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

**notes**: follow-up request fic from tumblr. i hope you enjoyed these snippets just as much as i enjoyed writing them.

* * *

"It's _right_ _there_!"

"_Where_?! I don't see anythin'!"

"Goku, how can you not see it when I'm pointin' right at it?!"

"But they all look the same to me!"

"That's because you're a color-blind blockhead!"

Chi-Chi paced the floor of their bedroom, ranting and raving with enough anger to rival Vegeta on a bad day, eyes narrowed and breath ragged.

It wasn't even 24 hours ago that Son Goku was out in the vast fields of Mount Paozu, stretched out in the grass like a lazy house cat, cloud-watching. He'd trained for two weeks straight non-stop, from sunup to sundown, and though the idea of a break was borderline silly - because he could go _far_ longer than two weeks of training without rest - the comfy grass, delicate breeze, and warm sun had a way of pulling him in, sinking into his bones and beckoning him to sleep.

He'd been just about ready to shut his eyes when Chi-Chi's ki, loud and strong, overtook his senses. He'd sat up just as quickly as he'd laid down, honing his energy throughout the area for any threat that dared to lay a finger on his wife (especially while he wasn't home), and relaxed when he found none. Chi-Chi's energy even managed to calm down, frightening as it was, and with the thought of danger put to rest, Goku'd found himself drifting off once more.

But then, her ki spiked again, and this time, rather than search for an unknown enemy, he pressed his fingers to his forehead in a familiar gesture and transmitted himself home, only to be met with the most ear-rattling, teeth-shattering scream he'd ever heard in his life.

All over something as _ridiculous_ as a piece of hair - a _gray_ hair that he couldn't even _see_, no matter how much she pointed to it and yelled out its location. The hero sat on the foot of their bed, elbows resting over his knees as he watched his wife burn a hole in their floor. He'd have to do this right if he ever wanted to get out of here.

"Chi-Chi, don't ya think you're overreactin', just a little bit?"

And just like that she was in his face like a red-eyed, angry bull bent on tearing its performer apart. "That's _just_ the kinda talk I'd expect outta someone who's hair ain't changed a day since they were born!"

"But I don't even _see_ anythin', Chi-Chi," Goku whined as he threw himself back on their bed. "What's so bad 'bout a gray hair? Dr. Brief has a head _full_ of 'em!"

"_Exactly_!" she cried. "It means I'm gettin' _old_, Goku! Do ya have any idea how I _feel_ right now?!"

"Not really," he drawled tiredly.

"Just look at it!" she exclaimed, bounding up to him once more. Goku sat up on his elbows and regarded his wife through half-lidded eyes. In between her fingers was a thin strand of silky, silvery hair. _Oh_, he thought. _Now_ he could see it.

He reached for it, bulky fingers caressing the blade of hair as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, and without so much as a second thought, he gave it a tug and pulled it out. "See," Goku said, waving the thread around with a victorious smile, "all taken care of."

Chi-Chi flew back, hands flying protectively over her head, expression a cross between shock and anger. And the next thing Goku knew, she had her hands around his neck in a choke hold, voice just as loud and boisterous as her ki. "Why would ya go an' do a thing like _that_?! Do ya have any idea what a gray hair _stands_ for, you idiot?! Who told ya to pull it out?!"

"But I thought you _wanted_ to get rid of it?!" he bellowed, unfazed by her grip around his neck.

"No!"

"_Chi-Chi_," Goku whined.


End file.
